kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
'''Sports Festival Part 2 '''is the 10th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The afternoon session of the sports festival begins and the idiot threesomes are seen in the sewing room preparing a maid uniform for Misaki. They hear someone coming and by mistake, the outfit gets mixed with the costumes for the costume race. As the costume race is about to begin, Misaki is a bit tense and thinks that her Maid secret might be exposed. She heads to the starting line when she hears other guys talking about the race. She is surprised to hear that no one is interested and everyone looks down at it. Shouichirou, who is also participating, tells her that this race is perfect for him, as he is not very good at sports and he will do his best. The rules are explained and the race begins. Misaki is surprised because the other participants are very slow. Misaki is running ahead of everyone and wonders about Takumi when she finds that he has already reached the clothing sacks. Misaki picks a costume from there and goes to the changing room so that she could change before the other guys arrive. It's really dark in the room and Misaki is not able to see her costume. When Takumi removes the curtain to get in, little bit of light comes in and Misaki freaks out because the costume she was holding was a Mais uniform(the one made by the idiot threesomes). While Takumi seems to be happy, Misaki tries to convince herself that it was a mere illusion. Soon, the other guys come in and more light enters. Takumi tells Misaki that it is not an illusion but a maid uniform. The costume of the other participants turns out to be completely weird. Misaki is still uneasy. Takumi says that he can force Misaki into her uniform. Misaki gets annoyed and tries to hit him with the clothing sack but he dodges and it hits Shouichirou instead. Misaki and Shouichirou's sack falls on the floor. All the other participants have already left and Shouichirou decides to leave as well. Misaki and Usui are surprised because Shouichirou is very serious about the race. Misaki is still hesitant about her costume. She gets a shock when she sees that her Maid uniform has changed into a construction worker's uniform(her sack got swapped with Shouichirou's). Takumi tells Misaki to take a look outside and she, along with everyone else, is surprised to see Shouichirou in the Maid outfit(he looks cute and totally resembles a girl). The other guys comment that Shouichirou might have prepared that outfit by himself because he is the only one who is serious about the race, which surprises him. This angers Misaki and she decides to go out when Takumi stops her saying that she must be in a costume or she will be disqualified. He then tells her that it can't be helped because Shouichirou is the only one serious about the race while others don't feel the same way. He says that the other guys don't have such determination and nothing she says will mean anything to them. Misaki asks Takumi if he means that this race can only be used as a race to laugh at the serious participants. She takes off her T-shirt and says that she can't just stand and watch at a situation like this. Takumi is surprised. Shouichirou trips and falls and the other guys make fun of him. Misaki then comes out of the tent in a weird pirate-like outfit with her mouth half covered. Everyone wonders who the person is. She holds out her hand to Shouichirou telling him to stand. Takumi then appears in another strange outfit and everyone is shocked. Shouichirou then tells Misaki to wait and the guys are again shocked to find out that it's actually the council president. Everyone wonders about why they are so serious about the race and Misaki removes the cloth from her mouth asking if there is anything wrong in being serious. Shouichirou thanks the two of them and Takumi and Misaki smile at this. At the finishing line, Sakura asks Misaki if there were any costumes like those and Misaki replies that she just mixed all the clothes together. The judge tells her that this is equivalent to disqualification and that she and Takumi have been disqualified. Later, in the Infirmary, Takumi is seen tending to Misaki's injuries. Misaki says that she let the girls down in the costume race so, she gave her all in the remaining races. She then says that if cuter and cooler outfits were included, then everyone would be interested in the costume race. Takumi says that it is a great idea. Takumi takes her hand and kisses it saying that she did a great job. Misaki blushes and asks if he can be more normal to which Takumi replies that this is normal for him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters